A Genderous Situation
by Kaida Nyghtwalker
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have a very odd encounter with a mysterious foreigner, but just how much are they willing to risk to protect them? And what does this beauty have in connection with Sesshoumaru? Yaoi; Slash; Gender Bender; Lemon; OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: Hi every one! Just so everyone knows this is my first ever fanfic. So don't sue me if you think it's a piece of junk. Any who, this is an Inuyahsa fic, there WILL be some adult themes in the very near future of chapters. Also the points of view will be changing...I'm not sure how much but I am very sure that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kaiden (my original character) will be switching points of view. The TYPES of points of view will be changing as well from third person limited to first person depending on the chapter. Any way...how about I let you read this ficlet first before I bore you to death with details. R&R please!

_'blahblahblah'_ some ones thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (except Kaiden) so you no sue me, I no sue you.

"How boring," Inuyasha said after a three hour shopping trip in a nearby village.

"Oh, cheer up, Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered the half-breed. "It wasn't that bad! Besides," she turned her nose up, "we all got new clothes and some more food for our next trip. I mean, honestly, were you really planning on wearing your fire-rat kimono in tatters like that?"

Inuyasha looked away from his teenage companion. _'She does have a point,' _he thought. Wearing the _robe_ of the fire-rat in the condition it was once in was as helpful to him as it would for him to go to battle naked!

Inuyasha snorted at Kagome. "Yeah, yeah, I get it but can we get going already? I hate being in human villages on market day. There are so many of them here that I can barely tell their scents apart let alone smell a demon."

"He does have a point," chirped Shippou, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Alright already!" Inuyasha practically yelled. "Enough with the small talk so we can finally get outta here!"

He may have been a little rude about saying it, but Inuyasha was right. They had no more business to be done at the village, and it was getting crowded so they took their leave down a winding path that led them deep into a fresh green forest.

By the time Inuyasha actually started enjoying the natural scenery around him a high female shriek tore through the otherwise peaceful, almost full moon night.

"Damn," the hanyou muttered. "What is it now?" The day before Inuyasha had had a confrontation with his elder brother, Sesshoumaru, and he wasn't in the mood to go saving some damsel in distress...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shrieked. "What are you waiting for? We have to help her!"

So Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome sped off into the underbrush toward the direction that the female voice had originated.

Inuyasha, while pulling ahead of the others thought, _'Man, I wish Miroku and Sango were here.'_ The couple had stayed with the old priestess, Kaiede, to tend to their injuries from earlier battles.

As Inuyasha approached the area of the female voice he saw a horde of bandits circling around what would seem to be the one who had sent out the distressed call.

"What do you low lives think you're doing?" the half-bread asked while landing a rather hard fist into the back of the bandit closest to him.

Inuyasha saw, with closer inspection, that four other bandits, not counting the one he had just knocked out, were standing in front of a rather odd looking young woman with golden hair that fell just below the ears. He also saw glistening tears falling from sapphire eyes.

Inuyasha quickly "took care of" the other four bandits before he was finally able to have a word with the young lady, but not before Shippou and Kagome came crashing through the forest making the already frightened girl flinch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "What happened? Is she alright?" Turning her attention to the girl she asked, "Are you alright? Did Inuyasha scare you?" Just as Kagome was about to put a reassuring hand on the small of the girl's back she moved.

"Get away from me," the girl finally spoke. "And why would I be frightened of some half-breed like him? I can take care of myself without snooty little humans getting into business not their own!"

This girl had quite the tongue and she had a stubborn look on her face to boot, too, Inuyasha noticed. _'I just saved her life but she just treats me like mud, but wait a minute..."_

"Hey, Brat. How did you know I'm a half demon, anyway? You're not some type of witch are ya?"

If you can believe it her expression got twice as stubborn, but then something seemed wrong with the expression and...she fainted, a faint moan falling from her lips just as her body gave in to gravity.

"Just great," Inuyasha muttered loudly. "One more person that I have to take care of."

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's just get outta here," Shippou begged.

"Gimme a minute," came his scathing reply.

So Inuyasha carried the unconscious girl bridal style back to the village near the bone eaters well.

Hehehe! Yeah, I know not much to go off of but it will get better. (Promise) Just for the curious this WILL be a YAOI fanfic. Meaning that hot guys are going to be trying to make babies (some successful, some not) So if you don't like that kind of stuff I would advise you to PRESS THE BACKSPACE BUTTON, NOW! For those who will spend their time reading this crap and enjoy hot boyXboy romance, please, R&R.

P.S. I would like you people out there to guess who will die and who will get laid and with whom...Just have to see who you guys think they are. Answers will be given to those who READ! (cookies for those who review)

P.P.S. I am perfectly OK if you decide to flame me. Actually, I encourage it. Flamers give some of the best criticism (though it comes in a very unconvincing fashion).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N)** Hi everybody! It's me again with another update on A Genderous Situation. I'm sure you're all wondering if the title has ANYTHING at all to do with the actual story...and guess what...it DOES! I will reveal that little tidbit in about 5 minutes when you actually read the chapter. But anyway:

. (\ /)

. ( . .) BUNNY!

. c(_)

_'blahblahblahblah' _someone's thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I no own hot 1/2 demon guy, his friends, brother, books, movies, or T.V. shows. You no sue me for messing with them. :3

Soft, creamy skin and silky, golden hair. With a closer look the silver haired hanyou finally noticed just how odd this creature really was. Inuyasha had never seen a human with these characteristics. Her eyes, hair, and clothing were the most unsettling of all. _'The only people I've ever seen with eyes that color are demons,'_ he thought. _But she smells human. And that kimono she's wearing is rather weird too. But Kagome called it a _"tunic." _Well, whatever it is, it shows off her breasts.'_

"Ugh...," came a moan from the sleeping figure in the corner. She sat up slowly, using one hand to support her frail looking frame, the other deftly trying to massage a growing migraine from her temples.

"Finally. You're awake," Inuyasha stated. "You know...you've been asleep for about two days. Why'd you keel over like that, anyway?"

The girl blinked once..twice...then backed up as far as she could from the half breed dog demon. The expression she wore on her pale face was one of curiosity, bewilderment, and something resembling caution. But there were two feelings that Inuyasha could smell that one couldn't see on her supple countenance. Pain and fear.

"Look, we ain't gonna hurt ya," Inuyasha soothed. "If we wanted to, we would have done it a lot earlier without letting you sleep here or us bandaging your wounds."

The girl just stared at him, then stood up and slowly made her way to the exit of the room.

"Hey? Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called as he got up quickly to put the stupid girl back in bed.

"Where does it look like I'm going? Away from you!" she answered scathingly. "Now get out of my way so I can leave."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha chided. "It's not even morning yet. So sit your ass back down in that bed and rest."

After Inuyasha yelled at the weak girl and was about to grab her arm some sort of commotion was heard from outside that stopped the pair dead in their tracks.

There was a lot of yelling, and the sound of pots breaking just outside the door...and the sound of someone being tackled.

_'Sounds like Miroku,'_ thought the embarrassed hanyou.

The pair could just make out the words that were coming from outside their small room now that they were paying attention.

"No!" came the struggling cry of the ponytailed monk. "I have to see her. Let me go!"

Now it was Sango's turn to raise her voice. "Oh no you don't, you flirtatious monk! You are _**NOT**_ going in there!"

"Yeah, Miroku! She needs her rest. So just give up already!" Kagome grunted, trying to hold onto the rampaging monk.

A crash of bodies and the sound of heavy feet running down the hall met their ears. The door which the yet-to-be-named girl had been heading toward was then hastily thrust open by the monk.

Miroku stopped and stared at the beauty noticing things the hanyou had not. The metal in her ears, and the simple silver circlet on her head. The odd outlandish clothes with a sash around her thin waist and bow in the back. The loose trousers going down to mid shin, and soft looking slippers on her small feet. All the clothing a swirl of blues and greens with gold and silver accents on the edges. Not to mention the full breasts at her chest.

He stepped up to the blonde, holding her hands in his while looking deep into her bewildered eyes.

He asked slowly, accenting his every word, "Madame, would you please bear my children for me?"

A beat Sango, Kagome, and Shippou finally made their way to the scene of Miroku's proposal. They all stood still, waiting for the stunned girl's reply.

The girl had her face turned to the floor. When she looked up every one froze a chill ran down their spines giving them goose flesh. She had a fire in her eyes that would rival that of Hell's. In other words...she was PISSED!

As she raised her hand she hissed under breath just loud enough for everyone to hear, "How dare you?" Her voice rising in volume as she slapped the now sorry monk across the face, leaving three bleeding cuts across his face.

She inhaled deeply and turned to Inuyasha who backed away in turn. "Now, if you don't mind I'm leaving before I get harassed even more!" she spat.

As she went to take a step forward and out of the thresh hold she suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her body desperately as she hissed at the sensation.

"Hey? Brat!" Inuyasha said, worried. "What's wrong with you?"

The girl started breathing heavily, but whispered, "Kaiden..."

"Huh?" He was confused. Who was Kaiden? It sounded like boys name.

She continued to whisper, her voice finding it's self with every word, "My name is Kaiden. So **stop **calling me brat and** start** calling me by my name."

She fixed her blue-eyed gaze on Inuyasha, not sure what she would do or say next.

Sango and Kagome came up to Kaiden, helping her get back to her futon. Miroku quietly sat down at the fire in the center of the room.

"Alright," the half youkai finally spoke. "_Kaiden_, mind answering some of my questions? What's wrong with you?"

"If I knew that, don't you think that I would have had it fixed by now? Huh, dog boy?"

Inuyasha flushed red. Only Kouga, the leader of the demon wolf tribe, ever called him 'dog boy.' So why was this girl calling him that?

And why did he have a sudden urge make her feel better? To protect her?

_'This is really starting to get weird.'_

Grabbing a cup of hot soup from beside the fire, Kagome asked, "Can you tell us how you're feeling? Where you hurt, and when it first started? I can probably get old Kaiede in here to find a remedy for you."

"Why would you do that?" the girl asked confused. "Why would you help me? I'm nothing but a bother to you anyway, so why would you go out of your way to help me?"

Shippou, hopping up in her lap, answered. "Because you need the help and that's what we do best. Besides, we really don't have anything going on that needs taking care of, other than Inuyasha of course. He _always_ needs to be kept an eye on."

While Inuyasha fumed the girl asked another odd question, this time for Inuyasha. "You have yourself being looked after by humans? Why would someone like you do that? I think I understand why you're helping me but to fathom the thought of a hanyou living along side humans is just beyond me."

Inuyasha growled. _'How is it that this girl can be so straight forward? I thought only men could be this way. Well...aside from Sango and Kagome, of course."_

Inuyasha snorted. "It's none of your business! Just get some sleep before sun up, will ya?"

Kaiden tilted her head. "It's not sun up yet?" She looked down at her chest and that seemed to make her mind up for her. "Uh...never mind. I'll think I'll take that invitation of yours and go to bed."

**SOS**_SOS_**SOS**_SOS_

Inuyasha sat staring at Kaiden's sleeping form next to him. Miroku was gone, depressed at being such a fool and for upsetting the young girl so much. The hanyou looked to the window noticing the first rays of morning breaking over the mountain and through the forest.

The whole gang started to file into the small room, ready for breakfast to be served. Even Miroku came in and sat, though as far away from their guest as possible.

_'Probably wants to make up with her and see if he has another chance at her,' _Inuyasha thought scathingly. _'Just what is going on with me? I haven't left her alone ever since I met her and I feel like I have to take her somewhere and make sure she isn't hurt when she gets there.'_

Once the food had started to cook and its smells lingering around each occupant of the room was when the hanyou's new charge finally began to rise and shine.

Kaiden sat up, holding her blanket around her body so as only her head showed.

Before anything else was said Inuyasha thrust at her some soup with rice in it with chopsticks to eat with. "Hurry up and eat."

With just a nod, and not a word, Kaiden brought her left hand out, still holding onto the blanket, took hold of the bowl of food and took the eating utensils up into her right hand and ate.

When everyone else was finished with their meal, they just sat and waited for Kaiden to finish hers.

Miroku, however, would not have silence this early in the morning. "My dear," he started, "I am truly sorry for my behavior earlier this morning. I shouldn't have asked something like that of you. But," he added suspiciously, "why are you so quiet? You don't seem to have a problem with letting your voice be heard."

Kaiden looked up sharply, blushed, then, hurriedly, she sat her bowl of finished soup down on the floor. "I think I'll be leaving now," she said standing up and taking a small bow of thanks, and unsuccessfully tried to scurry out of the room before Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou came up and blocked her one only escape route.

Miroku and Inuyasha, each taking a hold of one of her shoulders brought her back down to the floor.

"Okay, this is weird," Inuyasha mused. "Your voice has changed. It's gotten a lot lower in pitch."

"You sound much more like a boy than a girl," the young fox demon added.

Miroku scrutinized the now red faced youth.

Sango and Kagome came up and around to see what they were so interested in with Kaiden.

"What is it, you guys?" Sango asked, curious.

"Well," Miroku started. "If my hunch is correct, then what I'm about to do will not get me slapped."

He slowly reached forward and...pulled down Kaiden shirt to reveal...a flat chest.

Everyone just looked on, awed by the fact that the once rash female beauty was now a shy feminine _**male**_.

Inuyasha looked down at the now young man, a nerve twitching in head, asked, "Would you mind explaining to us what is going on?"

Everyone closed in on Kaiden, all the while his face getting even more flushed. He motioned over to Inuyasha and put his hand over Inuyasha's ear and started to whisper. Inuyasha just stood nodding his head while they left the rest of the group hanging, waiting for the story to be told to them.

After what seemed an eternity Kaiden finally stopped his tale and sat looking very much ashamed.

"Well?" Sango asked, the first to verbalize all of their thoughts.

"It's nothing really," Inuyasha said while lying back against the wall behind lying his head on the backs of his arms. "Kaiden's just half demon like me and got the short stick in life."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, that he was in his human form and won't gain all of his demon powers back until noon today. And Kaiden, just to make it a fair trade for you to tell me your time I'll tell you mine. I turn into a human on moonless nights." Inuyasha chuckled. "But man I thought **I** had it bad! You lose your demon powers turn into a female **and** it lasts on a average of three whole days. Right now, I'm feeling very lucky."

Kaiden sat still, looking at the floor, "It's not funny. It's downright embarrassing. I'm a boy. It only started about a hundred years ago that when I turned human that I started turning into a female as well." At the end of his speech Kaiden looked well near the brink of tears.

"Look, kid. I can tell you're still in pain so just get some sleep and we'll talk a bit more on this later, okay?"

(A/N): hehehehehehe...I just had to leave off there. ; ) Oh well. Same questions as last time. Who do you think will be getting laid and with whom. And who will die. Evil Laughter I just LOVE messing with the Inuyasha characters! Oh and one more thing...hot demon guy after Kaiden won't make his debut until the NEXT chapter. hehehehehehe R&R. (and just for people who didn't understand that last bit...Kaiden is a half-demon/hanyou)


End file.
